


MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE.

by Garutmat



Series: Swearer Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat
Summary: Il Generale Hux impara a sue spese una dura lezione: a volte occorre accettare con virile rassegnazione il fatto che anche lo slancio eroico più ardente possa ammosciarsi rapidamente di fronte alla prosaica realtà dei fatti (e al solito turpiloquio gratuito).





	MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE.

Hux esce correndo nella neve.  
Snoke gli ha ordinato di recuperare Kylo Ren e di portarlo da lui; deve fare presto, il pianeta sta collassando e l'evacuazione è già cominciata.  
Il vento gelido gli sferza il viso, in quella notte scura rischiarata solo dai bagliori delle esplosioni alle sue spalle.  
Deve trovarlo, a tutti i costi, e rapidamente.  
E' un essere insopportabile, un uomo senza alcuna decenza, un arrogante e un violento. E poi che diamine, trova veramente inaccettabile il suo continuo e ininterrotto turpiloquio.  
Una smorfia di disgusto gli si dipinge sul viso ormai coperto di neve ghiacciata.  
Ma hanno bisogno di lui; il Primo Ordine ha bisogno di lui.  
E' l'unico che può sconfiggere Skywalker: è un guerriero potente, spietato e feroce che si impone per forza, carisma e coraggio.  
Un alleato formidabile, e con lui potrebbe addirittura dominare finalmente la Galassia, riportando così ordine, sicurezza, rigore e disciplina nel Caos che per colpa della lurida Resistenza si sta diffondendo tra i sistemi come una piaga purulenta.  
Minuscoli fiocchi scendono mulinando nell'oscurità, tra gli alberi bruciati: ci siamo, deve essere lì.  
Si muove agile, con l'arma in pugno: i suoi occhi fendono la spessa oscurità, ormai illuminati dal fuoco della conquista, dalla smania di Potere.  
Sì, è onorato di poter adempiere al suo dovere salvando Kylo, che in quel momento giace ferito, sconfitto ma non domato nell'animo implacabile di Maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren!  
L'esaltazione gli infuoca la mente e il cuore, mentre lo intravede: la figura scura adagiata sul manto candido, riverso su un lato, che si solleva verso di lui. Quanta virile drammaticità in questo loro legame cameratesco! Due uomini d'onore, legati indissolubilmente nonostante le differenze ma il cui rapporto si fonda su saldi valori comuni!  
ECCOMI! - pensa - Resisti, nobile Cavaliere! INSIEME RISORGEREMO PIù FORTI DI PRIMA E NON CI SARANNO CONFINI O FRONTIERE CHE POSSANO FERMARE LA NOSTRA BRAMA DI...  
"HUX! Finalmente!!!!", urla il Ren vedendolo arrivare. ".....DIO CANE BRUTTO, MA CHE MALE! Ho il culo a strisce!".  
Hux si ferma, con le braccia ciondoloni. Poi, dopo averlo guardato un lungo istante, si volta, in silenzio.  
"Hux...HUX! Che cazzo fai? Oh, mi lasci qui?!?!", grida il Ren, cercando di alzarsi.  
La risposta si perde nel sibilare del vento gelido, in quell'amara notte rischiarata solo dalle fiamme che ormai divorano la ciò che rimane della Starkiller.

FINE.


End file.
